Comptines sous la Lune
by Aria Lupin
Summary: Il est des soirées d'été qui laissent présager l'automne. Sylvana Winblow aimait cette période. L'université, l'aventure et sa vie d'adulte étaient devant elle... À moins d'un gros imprévu. /Fiction moldue pleine d'OC avec Remus sur la pointe des pieds.
1. Au clair de la Lune

**Comptines sous la lune**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** L'univers appartient à JK Rowling, ainsi que les personnages que vous connaissez. Seuls les inconnus m'appartiennent.

**Merci: **A Angharrad qui a rêvé de la forêt, m'a corrigée il y a quatre ans. A Oceanna qui m'a relue, critiquée, et relue encore.

_On n'oublie jamais les gens qu'on a rencontré. On a juste du mal à s'en souvenir_ (Le voyage de Chihiro – Hayao Miyazaki)

* * *

**Prologue : Au Clair de la Lune**

Il est des soirées d'été qui laissent présager l'automne. Le soleil couchant apporte une brise plus fraîche qu'à l'accoutumée, qui fait frissonner sous un chandail. La température ambiante devient moins étouffante. La tranquillité des bords de mer annonce la fin des vacances scolaires. Les ombres s'étirant deviennent plus menaçantes qu'elles ne l'avaient été jusque là. La rosée pointe le bout de son nez à la nuit tombée. Il est des soirées d'été qui laissent présager l'automne.

Sylvana Winblow aimait cette période. Elle aimait marcher seule sur la plage désertée et laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Elle aimait observer le ciel qui s'enflammait, le soleil qui jouait avec les nuages comme avec des prismes, laissant éclater la moindre nuance rosée ou orangée. Elle aimait sentir le vent soulever l'épaisse toison châtain qui lui servait de chevelure, lui caresser le visage, s'engouffrer sous sa longue jupe, lancer le sable à l'assaut de ses pieds nus. Elle aimait la fraîcheur du soir qui lui hérissait les poils dans un agréable frisson. Sylvana aimait cette période.

En cette fin août 1983, elle profitait pleinement de toutes ces sensations, plus encore que les années précédentes, car elle jouissait du plus long été de sa vie, celui qui clôturait sa vie d'écolière et entamait celle d'étudiante. Il s'agissait aussi de son dernier été dans la baie de Saint Margaret. Une fois septembre arrivé, elle s'envolait pour Londres, de nouvelles études et une collocation avec sa meilleure amie revenue de pension.

Ce paysage fabuleux lui manquerait : la falaise blanche, la forêt qui la surplombait et la mer à perte de vue avec, elle le savait, la France à une trentaine de kilomètres, terre des droits de l'homme et de l'amour courtois, que l'on pouvait apercevoir par temps clair. Ce cadre serait d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui manquerait. A dix-huit ans, elle avait un farouche besoin d'indépendance, de quitter des parents aimants mais trop protecteurs. Et cette envie d'entreprendre des études loin de chez elle tenait plus de la fuite que de l'acte réfléchit et motivé par la qualité de l'enseignement fourni dans la capitale. Partager cette expérience avec Cassandre Bach était un atout supplémentaire.

Toute à ses joies futures et à sa communion présente avec l'univers, Sylvana ne se rendit pas compte du chemin qu'avaient pris ses pieds, et quand elle le réalisa, il était trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se trouvait au milieu de cette forêt surplombant la falaise. Cet endroit avait mauvaise réputation et jamais elle n'y avait mis les pieds. Les anciens parlaient de fantômes, les plus jeunes d'exhibitionniste ou de violeur. Entre mythe et légende urbaine, personne ne s'en approchait. Maintenant qu'elle y était entrée, elle se devait de regagner la plage au plus vite. Mais plus elle cherchait un moyen de s'extirper de cet endroit, plus elle s'y enfonçait. La forêt devenait un labyrinthe, et Sylvana était persuadée que les arbres bougeaient après son passage.

Les derniers rayons du soleil ne traversèrent bientôt plus les plus hautes branches. Heureusement, la lune éclairait suffisamment le sentier qu'elle avait emprunté pour qu'elle puisse éviter les rochers et les ornières. Elle ne put dire combien de temps elle marcha, les pieds lacérés par les ronces, au milieu de hurlements de loups et de cris de chouettes. La marche, les arbres baignés par le clair de lune, le tracé linéaire du sentier, tout cela avait quelque chose d'hypnotique et peu à peu, elle plongea dans un état second. Quand elle aperçut le manoir, elle ne se demanda pas ce que faisait un manoir au milieu des bois. Elle s'y sentit irrésistiblement attiré. Elle gravit quelques marches et arriva sur le perron. La lourde porte en chêne s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle ait à la pousser. L'entrebâillement de cette porte était une invitation qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Elle entra.

Elle fut réveillée par le chant des oiseaux. Couchée sur un lit de feuilles mortes, la tête posée sur une pierre, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait à l'orée du bois, non loin de la plage. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle faisait là. Les souvenirs revinrent par bribes : la lune, les loups, le manoir, et une image qui s'imposa à elle sans qu'elle puisse lui donner un sens : deux grands yeux dorés.

* * *

_Un auteur encouragé est un auteur heureux. Un auteur heureux écrit plus vite. Une suite plus vite écrite est plus vite postée. _

_Un auteur critiqué se remet en question. Un auteur qui se remet en question s'améliore._

_Pour toutes ces raisons, une review ou un commentaire sont bienvenus._


	2. L'enfant Do

**Comptines sous la lune**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** L'univers appartient à JK Rowling, ainsi que les personnages que vous connaîtriez. Seuls les inconnus m'appartiennent.

**Merci: **À Angharrad qui a rêvé de la forêt, m'a corrigée il y a quatre ans. À Tar_Nefys qui inspira des jeux de mots. A Oceanna qui m'a relue, critiquée, et relue encore.

_On n'oublie jamais les gens qu'on a rencontré. On a juste du mal à s'en souvenir_ (Le voyage de Chihiro – Hayao Miyazaki)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'enfant Do**

Septembre s'écoula entre empaquetage, déménagement et installation. La fin du mois fit sonner les cloches de la rentrée. Mi-octobre, Sylvana eut l'impression de ne jamais avoir rien connu d'autre que la vie d'étudiante. Elle avait emprunté la route de Birkbeck Psycology et Cassandre, celle des relations internationales. Après de houleuses premières discussions sur leurs visions respectives de l'ordre dans un appartement, leur trois-pièces devint un endroit agréable à vivre et, éventuellement, à travailler.

Fin octobre, changea la vie de Sylvana.

Quiconque est un jour entré à l'université a certainement eu l'inestimable chance de se voir offrir une visite médicale. On ne saurait dire s'il s'agit d'un bizutage ou d'une réelle politique gouvernementale visant à obtenir des étudiants pro-actifs. À moins que la tradition soit si ancienne que personne ne se souvienne de la raison de son installation. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sylvana passa cette visite.

Au milieu de ses tests d'urine, une infirmière la prit à part et lui demanda si elle prenait ses précautions.

« Quelles précautions?

- Pilule, préservatifs, patchs?

- Oh, non merci, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai pas de petit-copain. Et puis, je n'ai jamais... eu besoin de ce genre de choses. Mais merci. Ma mère est déjà passée par là, vous savez, sourit-elle.

- C'est que, repris l'infirmière, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il faudrait faire un test sanguin pour le confirmer, mais vous m'avez tout l'air d'être enceinte. »

L'univers de Sylvana s'écroula. Comment? Mais qui? Elle n'avait jamais...! Oh mon Dieu...

Elle prêta une oreille distraite à l'infirmière. Elle regrettait sa plage. Là seulement, elle pourrait s'asseoir, pleurer un peu et réfléchir. Mais qu'allaient dire ses parents? Et Cassandre? Qu'allait-elle faire de ses études? Comment cela lui était-il arrivé? Et pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour... Elle savait comment ça fonctionnait en théorie, bien sûr! Elle avait vu ça au collège. Et au lycée aussi. Mais en pratique, elle n'avait jamais essayé! Vraiment jamais, elle le jurait!

Il fallut des soirées d'insomnie, des litres de larmes, des kilomètres de mouchoirs, des cris de surprises, de la patience, de la douceur et beaucoup, beaucoup de lecture sur la parthénogenèse des mammifères pour que Sylvana tolère son état et cet intrus qui avait fait de son ventre un nid.

À chaque problème sa solution. Une crèche jumelée à l'université lui permettrait de continuer ses études. Ses parents avaient tentés de lui suggérer d'autres solutions de l'interruption de grossesse à l'abandon en leur faveur, mais la jeune femme avait refusé. Si un petit être, par la grâce d'elle ne savait quelle force supérieur, avait pris place dans son ventre, elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'en déloger, ni ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Alors, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, Jack et Gwenn Winblow avaient proposé de participer aux frais engendrés par cette venue inattendue.

La plus heureuse était Cassandre. Elle avait tourbillonné de joie à l'idée de la vie éclose, faisant voler ses longs cheveux bruns foncés. Elle avait commencé à chiner dans les boutiques spécialisées en puériculture et y avait entraîné Sylvana. Ce qui eut pour effet de confronter cette dernière à une quantité de complications matérielles auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde.

De magasins en magasins, les questions revenaient invariablement. « C'est pour quand? », « C'est un petit garçon? Une fille? », « Et vous allez l'appeler? », « Vous comptez l'allaiter? ». C'était, d'après les médecins, pour le mois d'avril. Elle ne savait pas quel était le sexe de son bébé et, non, ça ne lui importait pas. Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi aux prénoms, ni à la façon dont elle allait élever cet enfant.

Au retour de leur première séance de shopping pour bébé, elles avaient acheté tous les livres qu'elles avaient pu trouver sur le sujet qui les intéressait, de _Une grossesse sans stress_ à _Élever son enfant_ en passant par _Prénoms: L'intégrale des futurs parents_ et _Les enfants pour les Nuls_.

« Quelle industrie!, avait soufflé Sylvana en se laissant tomber sur le divan du salon. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne tout ça?

- Tu as encore quelques mois pour tout étudier avant l'épreuve pratique, la rassura Cassandre. Mais je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas à moi d'engloutir ces volumes. »

Sylvana lui lança un regard apeuré

« Ne t'en fait pas, ma belle. Je t'aiderai. Je ne vais pas te laisser affronter le monde toute seule! On commence par quel livre? Les prénoms?

- Bonne idée. Ce sera toujours ça de fait. »

Elle se plongèrent dans les pages noircies de l'abécédaire. De temps à autre, l'une soulevait un prénom. Elles avaient commencé leur liste sérieusement, mais arrivées à la lettre C, les propositions se firent plus délirantes.

« Ceylan? proposa Sylvana, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres

- C'est thé-rifiant, rétorqua Cassandre. Cyrano?

- Tu as du flair pour les prénoms. Gervaise?

- Viens ici que je te ... »

Un coussin atterri sur son visage, interrompant fort à propos les insanités qu'elle aurait pu proférer. « Quoi? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Tu préfères... Pélagie?

- Ou ... »

Sylvana feuilleta rapidement le livre pour surenchérir

« Quinte?

- De toux. Kaoutar?

- Kaoutar-Tiflette?

- Abiscoté!

- Ta-gueule-à-la-récrée! »

Elles rirent et reprirent leur sérieux.

« Tu comptes donner plusieurs prénoms à cet enfant? interrogea Cassandre.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit son amie. Si c'est un garçon, j'aimerais lui donner le prénom de mon père. Je crois qu'il a toujours été un peu triste que je n'en sois pas un. Pour des questions de transmission du nom, je suppose. Donc Jack en second prénom, ce serait pas mal.

- Et si c'est une fille

- Alors, ça dépendra de toi, rougit Sylvana. .

- Pardon? »

Cassandre n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, mais si ses oreilles ne lui faisaient pas défaut, c'était à elle de rougir

« Si tu veux bien être sa marraine, le deuxième prénom pourrait être Cassandre. Enfin, si tu veux bien... Tu veux? »

Cassandre sauta au cou de son amie, lui assurant qu'elle était flattée et qu'elle prêtait son prénom avec joie. Une fois les embrassades terminées, les deux jeunes femmes se remirent à la recherche des prénoms parfaits. Elle se laissèrent encore quelques peu distraire par la signification des prénoms de leurs proches, mais elles purent finir tranquillement. Après délibérations, le choix fût fait. Ce serait Gwenaëlle ou Florian.

Les semaines suivantes furent partagées entre discussions philosophiques sur la famille et les valeurs à transmettre à ses enfants et la recherche de ce qu'il fallait apporter matériellement à la crevette qui grandissait dans le ventre de Sylvana. Cassandre avait proposé de quitter l'appartement pour que la future mère se sente plus libre et gagne en place, mais Sylvana s'était effondrée à cette idée. Cassandre dut revenir sur ses paroles et promettre sur la Bible, le Coran, la Torah et le Guide des Jeunes Mamans de ne pas quitter leur domicile avant au moins un an avant que les larmes ne se tarissent. Elles avaient épluché les magazines de puéricultures et cherché le mobilier qui offrirait au bébé le meilleur environnement possible : lit, couffin, parc et commode avec table à langer intégrée, le tout en imitation hêtre, veilleuse, talkie-walkie, biberons de compétition, vêtements unisexe compliqués à dénicher au milieu des tissus roses et bleus, et un tas d'accessoires dont Sylvana ne comprenait pas encore exactement le fonctionnement.

Début décembre, Sylvana se renseigna sur les dispositifs de filiation et les démarches à effectuer auprès de la commune. On lui demanda si elle voulait faire une reconnaissance de paternité. Elle déclina l'offre.

De mois en mois, Sylvana sentait que sa perception du monde qui l'entourait évoluait, tout comme celle de son monde interne. Elle sursauta au premier coup de pied reçu de l'intérieur, surveilla la courbe de son ventre qui s'accentuait, cambra davantage le dos, connut des difficultés pour se baisser et se mit à marcher en canard. Plus son corps changeait, plus elle appréciait la cause de ces changements. Il lui arrivait de caresser le petit être dans son cocon et de lui parler doucement. Elle lui racontait ses joies et ses craintes quant à sa venue, mais elle ne le voyait plus comme un intrus. Il était là, elle ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il avait besoin d'elle et elle serait là pour lui.

Le dix-huit avril, alors qu'elles faisaient la vaisselle, les douleurs commencèrent. Sylvana pensa d'abord que c'était une fausse alerte.

Ces derniers jours, elle avait été surprise par de grosses crampes au ventre. La première fois, elle s'était ruée à la maternité, mais on lui avait dit que ce n'étaient que les prémices d'un accouchement encore lointain et qu'elle devait s'armer de patience. Elle avait copieusement insulté les infirmières leur jetant au visage toute la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais elle avait dû reconnaître que ces dernières avaient raison quand les douleurs se dissipèrent.

Ce soir-là, elle crut donc à une énième fausse alerte. Elle prévint Cassandre qu'elle se sentait un peu mal, qu'elle allait s'allonger et que ça allait passer. Vers deux heures du matin, elle dû admettre que ça ne passerait pas et alla réveiller son amie.

Le chemin fut douloureux. Son ventre se crispait par vagues. Malgré toute la préparation qu'elle avait suivie, elle ne pouvait empêcher la douleur. Elle respira profondément, gonflant son ventre comme on le lui avait appris, _comme pour le chant_. À côté d'elle, Cassandre passait de l'inquiétude à l'excitation toutes les cinq secondes.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, Sylvana se concentra sur son ventre, sur ce qui allait en sortir. Sur l'amour qu'elle allait lui donner. Et sur deux yeux dorés.

La douleur se fit plus forte d'heure en heure. Les eaux coulèrent et la douleur devint infernale. Elle eut envie de mourir. Elle eut envie que ça s'arrête. Elle respira. Quand elle put, elle poussa, encore et encore.  
Il y eut le silence.

Il y eut un cri.

« Heure de la naissance, 11h08.

- C'est un garçon, madame. »

Florian.

L'état second dans lequel entra Sylvana après cette annonce dura plus d'un mois. Durant cette période, elle s'initia aux gestes d'une mère, secondée par la sienne. Elle apprivoisa son fils, apprit à différencier ses pleurs et à aimer son sourire. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux lors du premier regard échangé, comme lors de nuits tourmentées par les coliques du nourrisson. Elle prit ensuite ses marques, passa ses premiers examens universitaires en seconde session, les réussit de justesse et entra en seconde année. Florian fut confié avec déchirement à la crèche.

Les mois se suivirent sans se ressembler. Au bout de deux ans de cohabitation, Cassandre se retira sur la pointe des pieds, laissant à Sylvana et Florian une vie de famille et un espace à eux, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à leur rendre visite très régulièrement avec des surprises dans les bras.

Plus le temps passait, plus Sylvana se sentait spectatrice de la vie de son fils. Elle aimait arrêter un instant toute activité et le regarder vivre.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas un instant, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Elle n'avait pas remarqué cet homme aux cheveux châtains et à l'allure dépenaillée qu'elle croisait souvent dans le quartier. Lui aussi observait Florian avec des yeux pleins de tendresse.

Si elle avait été capable se souvenir, elle aurait reconnu cet homme. Elle aurait vu dans ses yeux dorés, ceux de Florian. Elle aurait compris qu'il avait les mêmes doigts longs et fins. Elle aurait aimé ce même sourire.

Quand Sylvana emmenait Florian au parc, l'homme s'asseyait à proximité, prenant soin de ne pas se montrer, et regardait le petit garçon s'enivrer du vent et du jeu, les joues rougies par l'excitation.

Cela faisait deux années qu'il agissait ainsi. Depuis la naissance de l'enfant en fait, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait un fils. Mais rien ne l'autorisait à prendre part à leur vie. Surtout pas lui. Il n'était pas assez bien pour eux, pas assez humain, pas assez fiable, trop marqué par les événements qu'il avait vécus et toujours pas surmontés.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les approcher. Il avait besoin de les voir vivre. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'ils allaient bien. De leur survie dépendait la sienne. Son âme naufragée s'accrochait à eux comme à deux bouées. Mais sans proximité géographique. Il leur laissait ainsi leur insouciance.

Tout n'était-il pas mieux ainsi, pensa Remus Lupin? Personne n'aimerait un loup-garou.

* * *

_Bon, ça m'a pris deux semaines pour mettre ce chapitre en forme. Nous allons donc prier ensemble pour que le suivant ne prenne pas plus de temps à se construire. Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire. Les encouragements sont donc les bienvenus!_

_J'espère vous retrouver nombreux dans quinze jours. En attendant, vos délires, suggestions, coups de coeurs ou de gueule vont trouver un espace d'expression en cliquant juste ci-dessous._

_Et pour toute review reçue, une RàR offerte!_


	3. Ne sait quand reviendra

**Comptines sous la Lune**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: L'univers appartient à JK Rowling, ainsi que les personnages que vous connaissez. Sylvana, Florian, Cassandre et leurs familles m'appartiennent.

**Merci**: À Angharrad qui a rêvé de la forêt, m'a corrigée il y a quatre ans et continue aujourd'hui. À Lena et Oceanna qui critiquent à juste titre et à force de patience sur MSN. À toi, lecteur, qui me lis et me le dis.

_La guerre ne salit pas l'Idéal. C'est l'Idéal qui purifie la guerre_. (Alain Jacobzone)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ne sait quand reviendra**

"Endoloris!

- Expeliarmus!"

Les deux sorts avaient fusé au même moment, dans le brouhaha des combats, mais ils manquèrent tous deux leur cible. Les adversaires se replièrent chacun derrière un Rocher de Protection pour reprendre leur souffle. L'attaque des sbires de Milosic, nouveau mage noir auto-proclamé de Yougoslavie, avait surpris les quatre membres des Brigades Internationales protégeant la maison des Stavrakis.

Milosic prônait une Yougoslavie sorcière débarrassée des influences étrangères. Tout sorcier issu d'une autre tradition magique était donc vu comme un ennemi, un espion à la solde des autres ministères, jaloux de la puissance slave. Récemment, Milosic avait atteint les hautes sphères du pouvoir et le gouvernement magique était sous son emprise; il avait entamé sa grande action d'assainissement du territoire. Il fallait entendre par là que tous les non-slaves seraient au mieux expulsés, au pire exterminés. Les premières attaques s'étaient cristallisées contre la communauté allemande, la plus importante du pays. Les Ministres de la Magie ne réagissant que par quelques phrases ampoulées, Otto Merkohl, de la Confrérie de l'Anneau, avait alerté les dirigeants des autres factions des Brigades. Ainsi, l'Académie de la Chouette, les Amis de Vlad, Rats-Poux-Teigne, la Loge de Jeanne et l'Ordre du Phénix étaient entrés dans la danse, soutenant la Résistance contre le Grand Maître slave.

Deux membres de l'Ordre avaient été envoyés par le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, l'un en qualité d'Auror et de garde du corps, l'autre en temps que diplomate. Sous couvert de leurs fonctions respectives, ils étaient également détachés par Albus Dumbledore au soutien de la Résistance et aux rapatriement des étrangers, quelque soit leur origine.

Ce soir, devant la maison des Stavrakis qui attendaient la venue d'un Portoloin de contrebande, une attaque surprise de l'armée yougoslave avait eu lieu. Kingsley avait du partir à la recherche de renfort, laissant sa coéquipière contenir l'assaut en compagnie de deux baguettistes de la Loge. Elle était maintenant à bout de souffle, derrière son Rocher, mais il lui fallait tenir, pour la Cause.

Tenir au moins une heure.

Une heure.

Une heure que Sylvana attendait.

Elle avait préparé son repas de fête, l'oeil vissé sur la grande horloge blanche de sa cuisine désormais immaculée, et malgré son habituel retard dans les préparatifs, elle se retrouvait à attendre. Sylvana s'inquiétait. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas recevoir la visite tant attendue de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'inquiétait de la carrière que Cassandre avait embrassée dans la diplomatie internationale, et spécifiquement à sa spécialisation en relation avec les Balkans. Cette région était une poudrière plus explosive que l'Ulster! Les tensions actuelles ne faisaient que confirmer ce lieu commun. Les journaux parlaient d'autodétermination des peuples et d'effritement du bloc de l'est suite à la politique du russe Gorbatchev. Sylvana aurait dû se réjouir de ces grandes avancées humaines. Mais elle s'inquiétait pour Cassandre, ne voyant dans toutes ces nouvelles que périls pour son amie et dans l'absence de cette dernière que report de leur plus que traditionnel repas du Nouvel An.

S'il y avait une chose que ni un tremblement de terre, ni l'éruption d'un volcan n'avait jamais affecté, c'était bien cette tradition-là. Sylvana ne se souvenait pas d'un seul passage à l'année nouvelle sans son amie depuis... depuis l'année de leur rencontre sur les bancs de l'école primaire de St Margaret's Bay. Elle se remémorait sans peine la fillette aux cheveux foncés et aux yeux presque noirs qui lui avait souri un 1er septembre, s'asseyant en classe à ses cotés, sur ordre de leur institutrice, Mlle Lerney. Le courant était immédiatement passé entre elles-deux et leur affection innée réciproque n'avait fait que croître. Elles étaient rapidement devenues amies à la vie, à la mort.

De ces serments d'enfant qui lient pour la vie.

La vie.

En vie.

Elle devait rester en vie. Kingsley ne tarderait pas à revenir accompagné.

"Fuego Caputi!"

Le sort lui frôla la tête. Elle sentit une odeur de cheveux brûlés.

"Sectumsempra!

- Protego"

Ses protections s'affaiblissaient; le sort lui entailla l'avant-bras droit. Non loin d'elle, les deux baguettistes de la Loge gisaient, inconscients. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'assurer de leur état, mais priait Ceridwen pour qu'ils ne soient pas atteints d'un mal irréversible.

Toute son énergie était consacrée à la survie, au moins jusqu'au retour de Kingsley. Ensuite, elle pourrait rentrer à Londres, se changer et faire illusion auprès de ses proches, comme elle le faisait depuis près de quinze ans, comme elle le ferait certainement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Tout ça à cause de la loi fondamentale du Code Sorcier : la loi du Secret. Celle qui excluait de facto du monde magique toute personne n'ayant pas un lien de parenté direct avec un sorcier reconnu. Hormis ses parents, son frère et sa soeur, le monde moldu ignorait ses dons magiques. Même sa meilleure amie ne pouvait être mise au courant. S'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle elle regrettait d'être sorcière, c'était celle-là.

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour transcender la douleur qui inondait à présent son bras, empoigna sa baguette de la main gauche avec détermination et se jeta à nouveau dans le combat.

Pour se donner du courage, elle lança un cri.

Un cri.

Un cri jaillit de la gorge de Sylvana.

"Florian!"

L'enfant de trois ans se retourna, les yeux craintifs, l'air penaud d'une personne attendant le juste châtiment de ses fautes. Les bougeoirs avec lesquels Sylvana l'avait distraitement laissé jouer jusque là gisaient à ses pieds, l'un se trouvant malencontreusement décapité, l'autre franchement cabossé.

"Tu ne sais pas rester tranquille cinq petites minutes," lança Sylvana, déjà passablement irritée par le retard de Cassandre.

Les yeux de l'enfant plongèrent vers le sol, ses mains se joignirent derrière lui, son dos se courba.

"Tu veux monter te coucher tout de suite, sans voir ta marraine? C'est ça que tu veux?" continua sa mère.

Le regard de Florian s'embua, son corps se fléchit, attendant la fessée qui allait certainement clore le discours parental. Mais au lieu de la réprimande attendue, ce furent deux douces mains qui lui attrapèrent les aisselles et le portèrent dans les bras maternels réconfortants.

"Bon... On va plutôt regarder la télévision."

L'enfant releva la tête, surpris, et déguerpit sur le canapé sans demander le reste. Par chance, il tomba sur un épisode de Denis la Malice et s'attarda à la contemplation de l'écran animé.

Sylvana s'assit à ses côtés, le prit sur ses genoux et lui embrassa l'arrière de la tête. Comment avait-elle pu se fâcher contre son fils? Bien sur, l'inquiétude la tenaillait, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à Florian, son grand bébé de presque quatre ans. Elle le serra dans ses bras et le reposa pour téléphoner une quatrième fois à Cassandre. Pour la quatrième fois, une machine lui répondit.

"Bonjour. Patrick Swayze ne vit pas ici. Cassandre Bach si, mais elle est soit sortie soit trop occupée pour vous répondre. Parlez après le Tut. Tuuuuuuuuuuut.

- Cassandre, c'est toujours Sylvana. Il est maintenant 20h37. Tu étais attendue pour 19h. Nul besoin de te dire que je suis morte d'inquiétude. Rappelle-moi si tu as ce message avant que je t'ai tuée pour ton retard! Et change le message de ce stupide répondeur. Je vais finir par détester Swayze et te foutre au coin, Bébé!"

Sylvana raccrocha le téléphone, maugréant contre l'étrangeté de son répondeur. Étrange, Cassandre l'avait toujours été. Elle cultivait sa bizarrerie depuis l'école primaire. A 9 ans, elle avait d'ailleurs décidé qu'elle était une fée et s'était amusée pendant des mois à « faire disparaître » des choses avec une superbe baguette magique plastique en forme d'étoile qu'elle avait _emprunté_ à sa petite soeur Victoria. Sylvana avait eut la chance inestimable de pouvoir rester près d'elle comme une princesse sur laquelle la marraine-bonne-fée veillait. A 11 ans, elle avait pris des airs mystérieux et prédisait la fin du monde pour 2012, suite à la lecture intensive d'un roman de science fiction de René Barjavel. Les deux filles avaient construit à cette époque un abri anti-électrique qui leur permettrait de survivre en cas de chaos. A 16 ans, Cassandre avait passé une semaine a embrasser tout le monde comme si elle avait failli mourir. Sylvana en avait profité pour lancer une grande vague de Câlins Gratuits dans leur village.

L'étrangeté de Cassandre avait toujours trouvé écho chez son amie. Mais ce soir, elle trouvait l'étrangeté de son absence plus angoissante que stimulante, plus douloureuse que lumineuse, plus oppressante que libératrice.

Dès que 21h sonnèrent, Florian pris la direction de son lit, les yeux mi-clos et la démarche titubante. Il laissait derrière lui un dessin pour sa marraine sur lequel ils étaient tous les deux représentés dans un décor couvert d'étincelles.

Des étincelles.

Des étincelles sortirent de la baguette de la dernière combattante. Ses forces étaient épuisées. Elle s'écroula et attendit le sort qui la figerait définitivement sur place, mais rien ne se produit. Interdite, elle leva les yeux. Le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle lui redonne force et énergie.

Kinsgley était enfin arrivé avec une dizaine de sorciers alliés. L'armée yougoslave reculait sous cet assaut. La jeune femme se replia à nouveau derrière son Rocher de Protection où elle fut rejointe par Kingsley quelques minutes plus tard.

"Rentre chez toi, Cassandre. Emeline a fabriqué quelques Portoloin qui nous ramènerons à Londres. Tu en as plus besoin que nous, pour le moment.

- Et les baguettistes?

Pris en charge pas un médicomage des Amis de Vlad. Ils sont encore en vie."

Kinsgley la regarda dans les yeux.

"Maintenant, tu rentres à Londres et tu te reposes. Je ferai mon rapport à Dumbledore de cette soirée un peu mouvementée. On fait comme ça?

- Merci, Kings'

- Prends soin de toi, Cassie »

L'Auror couvrit la fuite de la jeune femme qui arriva bien vite auprès d'Emeline Vance. Cassandre ne savait si elle devait aduler ou haïr, en cet instant, cette blonde femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui partageait au quotidien les mêmes bureaux qu'elle au ministère. Après tout, Emeline était celle par qui tout était arrivé. Elle avait été son passe pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, à la naissance de Florian, naissance qui l'avait replongée dans les angoisses des Ténèbres et de la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Bien qu'elle ait encore été à Poudlard à cette époque, elle avait vécu le mépris, les insultes, la terreur et la pression latente qui sont l'apanage des périodes troublées. Pour Florian, elle ne voulait pas ça, elle voulait un monde plus facile, elle lui voulait une enfance longue et une adolescence chahutée, comme elle le sont toujours; pas un brutal passage à l'age adulte poussé par le monde extérieur. Pour toutes ces raisons, elle s'était laissée convaincre quand Emeline lui avait dit que ses capacités de duelliste pourrait être employées à autre chose qu'à se battre contre une plume et un parchemin.

La clé-Portoloin le ramena devant son appartement. Il était 21h48. Elle avait officiellement près de trois heures de retard à son rendez-vous. Elle entra, pris une rapide douche en écoutant les messages angoissés laissés par Sylvana, ramassa ses affaires et partit en trombe. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre davantage en retard.

Quand elle sonna à la porte d'entrée de son amie, Cassandre l'entendit descendre bruyamment les escaliers et courir vers elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Sylvana en colère, les yeux mouillés.

"C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives? Tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiétée? Ne me refais plus jamais ça! Tu aurais au moins pu appeler! Florian s'est écroulé sans te voir, il était déçu! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait qui t'ai pris tant de temps? explosa-t-elle.

- Je reviens de Yougoslavie.. On a eu un problème au décollage et je n'ai pas pu t'appeler. Je suis aussi fatiguée que toi. Je m'excuse. Est-ce que je peux rentrer, maintenant? supplia Cassandre.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi!"

Sylvana ne pouvait décidément se fâcher longtemps sur son amie. Elle lui fit un demi sourire et l'invita à entrer. Le Nouvel An tardif pouvait commencer.

* * *

_Pour note, **origine des différentes factions des Brigades Interationales:**_

_La Loge de Jeanne – France_

_Les Amis de Vlad – Roumanie_

_Rats, Poux, Teigne – Russie_

_L'Académie de la Chouette – Grèce_

_Ordre du Phénix – Îles britanniques (Grande-Bretagne et Irlande)_

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'aurais voulu poster ce texte la semaine dernière, mais il était loin de son résultat final (que je trouve encore très condensé et peut-être trop fourre-tout). J'espère que toutes mes explications sont suffisamment claires pour que vous puissiez comprendre ce qu'il se passe en coulisse de la vie de Sylvana, bien qu'il y ait encore des grosses zones d'ombres, j'en suis consciente._

_La suite se prépare. La suite n'est pas pour demain, mais peut-être pour après demain. Étant de nature pointilleuse, je recherche les mots les plus précis pour que mes émotions passent dans vos corps. J'espère y arriver, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu._

_**L'auteur** est un **Tamagochi**. Il a besoin d'être nourri de Commentaires pour **grandir, se développer et être heureux**. __J'attends vos remarques, vos questions, vos coups de gueule et vos lettres d'amour avec le plus vif intérêt._


	4. Trois p'tits tours et puis s'en vont

**Comptines sous la Lune**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **L'univers appartient à JK Rowling, ainsi que les personnages que vous connaissez. Seul Sylvana, Cassandre et Florian sont des êtres libres.

**Merci**: À **Angharrad** qui a rêvé de la forêt, m'a corrigée il y a quatre ans. À **Lena Zeynom** qui critiquent à juste titre et à force de patience sur MSN. À **Elbereth**, **sarah0406**, **Wizzette**, **Alixe**, **Tempérance01**, **Meinakia**, **kam0**, **Caramelise**, **Tam83**, **LilyTirgesse2795**, **Lollie Lovegood** et** Mebahiah** pour leur commentaires, leur soutien à mon écriture défaillante. À toi, lecteur, qui me lis.

_Lorsque vous lui ouvrez la porte, la magie est partout. _(Hypnose – Olivier Lockert)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Trois p'tits tours et puis s'en vont**

Rémus était assis face à la grande table ronde, censée rappeler celle du roi Arthur, placée au centre de la salle de réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cette table les rendaient tous égaux : sorciers confirmés ou débutants, anciens traîtres et fidèles de toujours, humains ou créatures, hommes ou femmes, aurors ou voleurs à la petite semaine; chacun avait droit à l'attention de tous lorsqu'il prenait la parole ici.

Pour le moment, Rémus était seul. L'Ordre ne devait se réunir que dans une bonne heure, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre. Aucune mission sur le terrain ne lui était jamais attribuée du fait de sa condition particulière. Dumbledore lui avait bien attribué des responsabilités techniques et théoriques valorisant ses compétences pédagogiques, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un pis aller.

Il restait souvent reclus dans cette salle lors des missions de ses - comment devait-il les appeler? - camarades de combat. Lorsqu'il ne les entraînait pas, il faisait des recherches poussées sur de nouveaux sorts maléfiques. La Magie Noire progressait toujours plus vite que la Blanche et il s'attelait aujourd'hui à trouver un contre sort au simple mais redoutable _Ignicrinis_ inventé par un sbire de Milosic. Bien sur, un _Protecto _préventif ou un _Aguamenti _pouvaient aider. Mais ils n'atténuaient pas les terribles brûlures subies par les victimes. C'est à ce problème en particulier qu'il s'attaquait.

L'encensoir posé au milieu de la table et ses effluves âcres avaient des effets soporifiques, ce qui avait tendance à faire dériver ses pensées du sujet qui devait aujourd'hui le préoccuper. Ces jours-ci, elles l'avaient entraîné sur le chemin tortueux du bilan. Il avait une forte propension à se trouver insatisfait de sa vie. Il l'aurait préférée accompagnée d'une jeune femme et d'un petit garçon. Il se flagellait mentalement de ce stupide _Oubliette _qu'il avait lancé à Sylvana la nuit ou elle l'avait enfin approché. Se sentait-il indésirable à ce point? A l'époque oui, mais maintenant...

La porte s'ouvrit. Rémus sursauta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir entrer quelqu'un lors de ses réflexions solitaires. En fait, peu de gens venaient ici hors des séances de l'Ordre. Derrière la porte, se tenait Cassandre qui attendait visiblement qu'il l'autorise à entrer. D'un petit mouvement de la tête, il lui accorda la permission qu'elle avait tacitement demandée.

Il s'entendait bien avec Cassandre. Il avait eu la surprise d'apprendre qu'elle venait elle aussi de St Margaret's Bay et qu'ils avaient tous deux un ancêtre commun. Mais plus qu'une lointaine cousine, elle était surtout , sans le savoir, la marraine de son fils, une marraine qui prenait son rôle très à coeur et qui parlait de Florian comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, prit une chaise, la retourna et s'assit. Elle lut ensuite par dessus son épaule le titre de l'ouvrage sur lequel il travaillait.

"_Du fonctionnement des maléfices et les manières de s'en préserver_ par Aubin de Jylle. Passionnant? lança la jeune femme, pleine d'énergie.

- C'est de la magie française du XVIème siècle: de jolies tournures de phrases, de l'emphase, un sens du mot juste, mais le fond n'est pas neuf. Je le lis tout de même pour ne pas passer à côté d'un élément capital à cause de stupides préjugés. Tes cheveux vont mieux?

- Oui, merci. L'imbécile qui m'a lancé ce sort manquait de force, de précision ou des deux. Ça ne m'a pas marqué comme Emeline."

Emeline Vance pouvait momentanément oublier ses brosses à cheveux, élastiques et autres peignes. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas près de repousser après les trois Ignicrinis qu'elle s'était pris lors d'une bataille. C'était un des effets que Rémus voulait combattre.

"Oh, tu sais quoi? repris Cassandre, soudainement excitée. Mon filleul, Florian est officiellement un sorcier! Incroyable, non? Il doit avoir le même ancêtre que nous! Il faudra que je demande à Sylvana si son album généalogique le comprend... Quoiqu'il puisse ne pas y apparaître s'il y a des histoires d'enfant illégitime quelque part."

Rémus sourit. Cassandre le faisait souvent sourire lorsqu'elle s'emportait dans des explications bancales pour théoriser les choses.

"Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est beaucoup plus courant qu'on ne le croit. Selon une étude américaine, plus de quatre pour cent des enfants seraient illégitimes! Quoiqu'il en soit, il a fait son premier tour. Heureusement, j'étais seule avec lui et sa mère ne s'est rendue compte de rien. Je suis toujours assez mal à l'aise avec elle quand il s'agit de magie. J'ai l'impression de lui mentir en permanence. C'est sûrement mon coté Pouffsouffle qui s'insurge contre cette demi malhonnêteté.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Tant que ton filleul n'a pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, il ne sera pas considéré comme sorcier par la communauté magique et sa mère ne peut être mise au courant," lui rappela Rémus.

Cassandre soupira.

"Dans quelques années, je pourrais enfin lui en parler. Ce ne sera pas trop tôt.

- Parler de ses secrets fait du bien. On est plus seul à en porter le poids."

Plongés tous deux dans leurs pensées, ils gardèrent un instant le silence avant que Cassandre ne le brise à nouveau.

"Toi qui es un expert, tu peux me dire ce que tu penses de son éruption de magie spontanée? Pas que je sois inquiète! Mais je me demande si ce qu'il a fait comme acte magique est révélateur de ses capacités futures."

Fouillant dans ses affaires, elle sortit un parchemin. Rémus reconnu un de ces nouveaux parchemins de chez Scribenpenne qui relatait en image, tel une pensine, ce qu'on lui écrivait.

Il savait que, sitôt que ses doigts auraient touché le parchemin, il serait spectateur de la vie de Cassandre... mais aussi de Florian. Cassandre ne pouvait imaginer quel plaisir il avait à savoir son fils doué de magie. Elle l'invitait à assister à son premier tour! S'il n'avait pas eu une aussi grande maîtrise de son apparence, il aurait explosé de joie à cette idée. Un sourire qu'il voulait poli mais qui était malgré tout éclatant orna son visage.

"Avec plaisir, Cassie

- Observe ce qu'il s'y passe, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai peur d'être passée à coté d'un élément essentiel."

La jeune femme lui prit alors la main et l'avança vers le parchemin. Ses doigts effleurèrent le papier. Rémus senti un tourbillon le tirer par le nombril et se retrouva rapidement dans un univers qui lui était complètement étranger. Il se trouvait, il s'en doutait, dans l'appartement que Sylvana partageait avec son fils. Bien qu'il n'y soit jamais allé, il se l'était déjà souvent imaginé d'après les descriptions que lui en avait faites Cassandre. Quelques marches donnaient sur la porte d'entrée, et une volée d'escalier permettait d'accéder au premier étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Le rez-de-chaussée était constitué d'une unique et vaste pièce disposée en L, avec un mobilier digne d'une maison de poupée, douillet et chaleureux. A l'image de la maîtresse de maison, pensa-t-il. Il se sentait à la fois complètement intégré dans cet univers, et en même temps totalement étranger à ce qui s'y passait.

Un petit garçon, qui devait avoir environ cinq ans, courait comme un fou tout autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Même si il n'avait pas su où il se trouvait, Rémus n'aurait manqué de le reconnaître.

"Florian."

Il n'avait pas eu conscience de murmurer ce prénom, mais il eut la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un le crier en même temps que lui. Une femme venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ses formes maternelles enveloppées dans un tablier de cuisine et les mains pleines de pâte à crêpe, elle semblait fortement contrariée.

"Florian! Combien de fois je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de courir autour de cette table? s'énerva-t-elle. Tu vas tout faire tomber!"

Derrière elle, arrivait Cassandre, telle qu'elle était quand elle se faisait passer pour Moldue. Rémus n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point les tendances vestimentaires étaient éloignées dans les deux mondes qu'elle côtoyait. Jamais, au grand jamais, un sorcier n'aurait porté pareil accoutrement. Une mini-jupe! Et pourquoi pas un percing au nombril, tant qu'elle y était? Si Rémus n'avait pas eu autant de respect pour sa partenaire de duel, il l'aurait vertement tancé pour un tel manque de pudeur.

"Laisse-le, Vana. Il a bien le droit de se défouler un peu!

- Il a le droit, dans le jardin, répliqua Sylvana. Et il le sait très bien! lança-t-elle, les yeux roulants vers son fils. Florian, au lieu de faire l'imbécile, va plutôt chercher dans ta chambre le dessin que tu as préparé pour ta marraine!"

Le gamin s'exécuta. D'un pas toujours aussi rapide et sautillant, il se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il gravit à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop - tel qu'il aimait se l'imaginer.

"A propos, continua Sylvana pour son amie, comment va Kisly?

- Kingsley, répondit Cassandre en roulant des yeux. Il va bien, mais je crois qu'il est toujours traumatisé.

- Par moi? Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il donne l'impression de ne jamais être sorti du fin fond du Pays de Galles. Tu te rappelles les yeux de merlan frit qu'il a fait quand je lui ai demandé son numéro de téléphone? Ma pauvre Cassie! Je ne sais pas où tu trouves des mecs pareils, mais il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. D'ailleurs, il fait quoi dans la vie, ton Kingsley?"

Si Cassandre arrivait à se sortir de ce piège là, Rémus lui offrirait un mètre de Whisky Pur Feu.

"Il travaille avec ses parents qui tiennent une exploitation agricole... Il est chevrier. C'est pour ça, tu comprends, il n'est pas très convaincu par la technologie. Mais il est tellement gentil."

Finalement, il lui en offrirait 2 mètres. Les dragons étaient devenus des chèvres et Shacklebolt ne vivait plus chez ses parents depuis qu'il avait intégré la formation des aurors, mais Cassandre s'en tirait bien. On lui sentait une certaine habitude du mensonge. La tête de Shacklebolt lorsqu'il lui apprendrait ça…

Les deux femmes tournèrent les yeux vers les marches que Florian avait escaladées quelques instants plus tôt.

"Il n'a pas l'air de s'en sortir, lança Cassandre avant de suivre son filleul. Je monte l'aider à chercher ce fameux dessin. J'ai bien envie de constater par moi-même les efforts de rangement qu'il a faits pour que tu continues à lui lire des histoires de dragons avant d'aller au lit!

- Ça a été radical," rit Sylvana.

Rémus suivit Cassandre jusqu'à l'étage. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Florian. Celui-ce était courbé sur sa malle à jouets et y fouillait dans l'espoir de retrouver son dessin, sans grand succès. Après cinq minutes de recherche, tous ses jouets jonchaient le sol, rendant la traversée de la pièce impossible. Cassandre se trouvait toujours à l'entrée de la chambre, riant presque du désordre si vite apparu et de la réprobation future de son amie. Rémus ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait observer, mais restait attentif aux détails. Il lisait l'agacement sur le visage du petit garçon et vit deux plis se former à la base de son nez. Florian se retourna brusquement et aperçu enfin sa marraine.

"Maraaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" cria-t-il en courant, piétinant au passage les objets qu'il avait éjectés de sa malle.

Il avait les yeux emplis de larmes.

"Je t'ai fait un dessin, mais je ne le retrouve plus! Je l'avais pourtant rangé. Je te jure que je l'avais rangé. Je le trouves pluuuuuuuuhuhuhuhus."

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Florian. On va le retrouver ensemble. Il suffit d'appeler ton dessin, et je suis sure qu'il va venir!" le taquina sa marraine.

Ne doutant pas un instant de la véracité des paroles d'un adulte, Florian cria.

"Dessin, vient ici!"

De l'autre coté de la pièce, un ours en peluche fut secoué par des tremblements, et une feuille de papier colorée jaillit d'en dessous, vola vers l'enfant et se posa dans ses mains tendues, comme par magie.

Rémus avait bien noté ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son fils s'était révélé sorcier. Il était fier, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas à l'être. Finalement, personne ne connaissait son lien avec l'enfant. Mais Florian venait de recevoir la seule chose positive que Rémus savait lui avoir donné : ses capacités magiques. Il avait l'impression de lui donner cela en héritage. Il pouvait désormais le laisser vivre sans ce regard lointain mais présent qu'il avait toujours posé sur son fils. Il se sentait à la fois envahi de grandes responsabilités et déchargées d'elles. Il se sentait surtout très confus. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour faire le tri dans ses émotions et envisager de nouvelles façons d'agir.

Pour le moment, il était heureux. Aussi heureux que Cassandre, qui regardait son filleul avec un regard ou se mêlaient surprise et joie. Florian, quant à lui, paraissait étonné que son ordre ait fonctionné.

"C'est comme dans les livres, s'écria-t-il. C'est toi qui a fait ça, marraine?

- Non, Florian, c'est toi qui a fait ça. Tout seul.

- Je savais pas qu'on pouvait faire voler des feuilles de papier. C'est plus facile que de chercher partout!

- Tout le monde ne sait pas faire ça, Florian. Seulement les sorciers. Ta maman, elle ne sait pas faire venir les objets à elle.

- Mais c'est magique! s'emballa Florian, ravi de son nouveau talent. Je suis Florian le magicien, prince de l'étrange, roi de l'obscur et empereur de la magie."

Il se ravisa et questionna.

"Et toi, tu sais aussi faire des choses bizarres?

- Oui, moi, je sais.

- Comment ça se fait?

- Ça, mon chéri, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir déjà te l'expliquer. Mais dès que j'ai trouvé, je te le dis. En attendant, il faut garder le secret. Ta maman ne croirait jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle aurait trop peur. On ne va pas faire peur à Maman..."

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Maintenant, on descend et... chuuuuuuuuut, ajouta Cassandre se posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Chuuuuuuuuuuut," imita Florian en souriant.

Rémus sentit ensuite qu'une main lui tenait le bras, et dans un tourbillon de couleur et de formes, il se retrouva au Siège où l'attendait Cassandre, les yeux en point d'interrogation.

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu?

- Je pense que ton filleul est parfaitement normal et sorcier. Il développe une magie très généreuse et n'a aucun doute en ses capacités. Il a tout en main pour devenir un grand sorcier, la réconforta Rémus. Et si sa marraine prend bien soin de lui, ce sera certainement une belle personne," ajouta-t-il en clin d'oeil.

La porte grinça et Severus entra. Bientôt d'autres le suivrait. Cassandre rangea son parchemin. La réunion de l'Ordre n'allait plus tarder à commencer.

* * *

_Je suis désolée de l'attente plus que longue pour vous. Vous dire que mon mois de décembre a été chargé serait un euphémisme. Je ne viens pas me lamenter, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer pour le moment. Pour autant, je ne lâche pas Sylvana, Rémus, Cassandre, Florian et toutes les personnes susceptibles de graviter autour d'eux ni cette histoire. Je pense à eux, j'en rêve, je les écris._

_Je me suis demandée si ma chronologie vous semblait facile à visualiser (moi, j'ai un carnet de note, vous pas). Si besoin, je vous ferai une petite ligne du temps._

_La suite sera racontée par Sylvana (il paraît que je l'ai délaissée). Ça devrait s'appeler Chantons la capucine._

_Les commentaires, c'est plus valorisant que de savoir son fils sorcier. C'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Rémus. Mais je le crois sur parole._


	5. Dansons la capucine

**Comptines sous la Lune**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers appartient à JK Rowling, ainsi que les personnages que vous connaissez. Seul Sylvana, Cassandre et Florian sont des êtres libres.

**Merci :** À **Angharrad** qui a rêvé de la forêt, m'a corrigée il y a quatre ans. À **Lena Zeinyom** et **FrankincenseB** qui critiquent à juste titre et à force de patience sur MSN. À **LaPaumée**, ma muse et mon inspiratrice, dénoueuse d'imagination. À **mebahiah26**, **Wizette**, **sarah0406**, **Alixe**, **LilyTigresse2795**, **Temperance01**, **kam0**, **Saah7** et **Anadyomède** pour leurs commentaires et leur soutien à mon écriture défaillante. À toi, lecteur, qui me lis.

_Un premier amour, premier amour, premier amour / Ne s'oublie jamais, s'oublie jamais, s'oublie jamais_ (Un premier Amour – Isabelle Aubret)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Dansons la capucine**

Le temps s'écoulait comme du sable dans la main d'un enfant. A peine Sylvana était-elle entrée à l'université qu'elle en était déjà ressortie, un diplôme de psychologie dans la main et une calotte sur la tête. Elle s'était rapidement trouvé un temps partiel dans un centre de planning familial local qui lui avait permis de consacrer du temps à l'ouverture de son propre cabinet. A vingt-cinq ans à peine, elle était maintenant libérale à plein temps. Cela lui offrait une liberté nouvelle ainsi qu'un amas de contraintes. Elle planifiait son emploi de temps comme elle le souhaitait, n'ayant plus besoin systématiquement de Cassandre quand il fallait encadrer Florian, mais elle travaillait parfois jusque tard dans la nuit, plus encore que lorsqu'elle préparait ses sessions d'examens. Pourtant elle savait que tout ce travail était récompensé : elle était maintenant parfaitement et jouissivement autonome.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait presté son dernier jour au planning familial. Elle l'avait quitté après un brunch en son honneur, les yeux mouillés, ravie de l'expérience ainsi acquise et des relations professionnelles qu'elle s'y était faites. Elle avait son après-midi libre à flâner.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de changement et Sylvana Windblow se sentait vibrer au rythme d'une transformation certaine. Elle franchissait une nouvelle étape dans sa vie et cela la rendait simultanément très euphorique et complètement paniquée. Elle se sentait dans le même état que le jour où elle avait sauté en parachute. Elle avait très envie de vivre une expérience qu'elle savait stimulante, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le futur incertain. Elle se dit qu'il fallait peut-être changer de petites choses dans sa vie pour s'habituer aux grands changements. Peut-être que si elle changeait un détail, cela la mettrait dans le bon état d'esprit pour aborder sa nouvelle vie. Le changement serait grisant, comme une petite transgression au quotidien. Sans réelle gravité il serait malgré tout source d'aventure et d'endorphine et lui donnerait l'impression de gérer sa transformation comme la chenille pour le papillon, même s'il n'en était rien et que l'inconnu était omniprésent.

C'était décidé, aujourd'hui, elle n'irait pas au Waitrose. C'était cher, il y avait toujours trop de monde et elle connaissait trop bien l'univers de ce supermarché. Non, elle irait au Lidl. Il y avait autant de monde, mais c'était un endroit inconnu et beaucoup moins onéreux.

Elle avança d'un pas décidé vers le supermarché. D'une allure toujours aussi vive, elle sillonna les allées, regardant tout autour d'elle comme une enfant en visite dans l'atelier du Père Noël. Elle était boulimique des nouvelles images, des nouvelles odeurs, des nouveaux gens qu'elle croisait.

Elle aurait peut-être dû faire davantage attention aux gens, d'ailleurs. Cela lui aurait certainement évité la honte de foncer tête baissée dans le chariot conduit par un autre client du magasin et la bosse qu'elle arborait désormais sur le front. Quoique, le client était plutôt bel homme. Mais Sylvana était bien trop gênée par sa maladresse pour dire quoi que ce soit de drôle, de spirituel ou même d'adorable. Tout ce qu'elle put prononcer, c'est une série de _Je suis désolée_, rangeant systématiquement les courses de l'un et de l'autre dans leurs chariots respectifs. Elle regarda ensuite ses chaussures avec une application toute particulière, remit machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour se redonner une contenance et parcourut rapidement les vingt mètres du rayon riz et pâtes, poussant son caddie devant elle. Elle se retourna ensuite, cherchant à apercevoir celui qui avait assisté à sa débâcle, mais l'homme n'était plus là. Tant pis.

Cette mini-aventure clôtura maladroitement - mais positivement - cette journée de changement. Elle lui donna l'impression d'avoir avancé dans sa vie et de s'être ouverte à de nouvelles façons d'être et d'agir. Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point cela allait changer sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, après avoir été récupérer Florian à l'école – il était à présent au CP - Sylvana décida de faire des crêpes, afin de fêter cette journée symbole d'une nouvelle vie. Tout allait pour le mieux : un nouveau travail, Florian qui grandissait et s'épanouissait de jour en jour, un logis qu'elle venait d'investir, des parents pas trop présents et des amis toujours de passage. Non, vraiment, elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu lui manquer. Une autre présence adulte à la maison, peut-être...

Une petite semaine plus tard, Sylvana retourna dans la supérette discount qu'elle avait découvert récemment. Elle y allait avec moins de fébrilité et une certaine préparation dans le choix de ses achats. Son premier objectif était de racheter à Florian ses céréales préférées sans lesquelles il ne pouvait avaler son porridge. Elle se dirigea donc directement vers le rayon petit-déjeuner. Mais quel ne fut pas son désarroi de réaliser que non seulement il n'en restait qu'une seule boite, mais que celle-ci était retenue captive entre les mains d'un sombre inconnu. Armée de tout son courage, Sylvana s'approcha de l'homme dans l'intention de réclamer son dû.

- Je suis sûre que vous n'en avez pas besoin, lui dit-elle d'un ton confiant, pointant du doigt le paquet de céréales. Par contre, je connais un petit garçon qui serait très déçu s'il ne l'avait pas.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, les yeux étonnés. Sa démarche était-elle trop cavalière? Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir été impolie. Peut-être un peu directe, mais pas méchante.

- Oh! Qui vous dit que je n'en ai pas un grand, un urgent besoin, mademoiselle, rétorqua-t-il?

- Vous êtes adulte!

- Je peux avoir un enfant!

L'homme paraissait avoir une petite trentaine d'années. L'argument était plausible. Mais si c'était réellement le cas, il n'achèterait pas ses fruits en portions individuelles. Sylvana se sentit fière d'avoir remarqué ce détail et s'appuya dessus pour continuer sa plaidoirie.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'avez rien d'un père... et surtout pas les achats d'un parent. Quel enfant mangerait volontiers des endives et des choux de Bruxelles?

Les yeux de l'homme se firent rieurs. Sylvana sut qu'elle avait déjà gagné, mais qu'elle devrait appuyer son argumentaire avant de pouvoir repartir en vainqueur, céréales à la main.

- Vous achetez des plats préparés pour une seule personne. Vous vivez seul et n'aimez pas cuisiner... à moins que vous n'en ayez pas le temps. Vous ne vous rasez pas quotidiennement, donc pas de femme dans votre vie. Vous voyez bien que vous n'avez rien d'un père!

- Vous visez juste, mademoiselle. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'un père, bien que je le regrette. Mais vous comptez malgré tout sur un vague instinct paternel pour vous approprier ceci, ajouta-t-il en agitant le paquet qu'il avait en main. Si je vous les laisse, qu'y gagnerais-je? Je ne pourrai même pas sourire en me souvenant de votre discours, demain matin, devant mon bol de céréales.

- Que puis-je y faire? demanda Sylvana. Je ne vais tout de même pas vous inviter à prendre un petit déjeuner chez moi! Je ne vous connais même pas!

- Je suis pourtant certain de vous avoir déjà croisée, ou plutôt fortement accrochée, la semaine dernière...

Sylvana rougit. Était-ce cet homme-là qu'elle avait embouti lors d'un accident de chariot la semaine précédente? Mais comment avait-elle pu oublier le visage de cet inconnu qui l'avait pourtant troublée l'espace d'un instant?

- D'ailleurs, je crois que vous me devez une faveur pour avoir éparpillé mes achats à cette occasion. Si je vous donne ces céréales, vous me devrez une grosse faveur. Vous pourriez me faire visiter les parcs du quartier. Je ne sors pas souvent et vous et votre enfant devez les connaître tous.

Sylvana tourna un instant le problème dans sa tête. Une agréable ballade avec un inconnu peut-être dangereux mais très agréable à voir et à entendre contre un paquet de céréales. N'était-elle pas gagnante sur tous les tableaux?

- D'accord, approuva-t-elle. Rendez-vous demain, à 15h à l'entrée du magasin. Mais je ne me promène pas avec des inconnus! Moi, c'est Sylvana, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main.

L'homme la lui serra.

- Remus.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la supérette, le lendemain, Sylvana prit un moment de réflexion pour se décider entre rester à attendre Remus-l'inconnu ou s'enfuir à toute jambes et rejoindre la sécurité de son logement. Mais l'envie d'aventure et de nouveauté fut plus grand que ses appréhensions et elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit son rendez-vous - car elle avait décidé qu'il s'agissait bien d'un rendez-vous - arriver.

Remus n'avait pas l'allure d'un homme distingué : ses vêtements étaient élimés, ses cheveux mal soignés, ses yeux fatigués et ses chaussures râpées. Sylvana nota pourtant qu'il s'était rasé, certainement suite à son commentaire de la veille sur sa barbe de trois jours. Ce détail la flatta et agrandit son sourire. Elle hésita sur la façon la plus adéquate de le saluer. Un baiser serait trop amical et une poignée de main trop formelle. Il résolut la question en la saluant d'un signe de la main quelques mètres avant de se retrouver à ses côtés, ce qui était un bon compromis. Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

- Remus, contente de vous voir! Vous êtes prêt pour la tournée des parcs?

- Pour vous, j'ai chaussé mes bottines les plus solides, répondit-il un pâle sourire sur le visage.

Sylvana se demanda à quoi ressemblait les moins solides, vu la mauvaise tenue de celles qu'il avait aux pieds, mais ne dit mot. Elle lista les trois endroits les plus proches de leur lieu de rendez-vous et il se décida pour un parc très boisé avec une petite plaine de jeux, extraordinaire selon Sylvana. Le début du trajet se fit en silence sous le ciel gris du mois de février. Sylvana ne savait quel sujet aborder pour décrisper leurs lèvres. Elle n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude de parler, c'était généralement ses patients qui déversaient leur vie dans son cabinet. Elle était douée pour écouter, plus que pour raconter, excepté avec Cassandre. Ce fut à nouveau Remus qui trouva la solution à son dilemme.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé si votre fils avait apprécié ses céréales.

Une mère est intarissable lorsqu'il s'agit de son enfant. Remus apprit ainsi que Florian avait six ans et demi, qu'il allait fêter son septième anniversaire en avril, que Sylvana l'élevait seule, qu'il aimait particulièrement les histoires féeriques et le gâteau au chocolat, qu'il avait mangé deux assiettes de porridge le matin même et que plus tard, il voulait faire le même métier que sa marraine – diplomate – pour voyager partout dans le monde.

« Et vous êtes Maman à plein temps? continuait de la questionner Remus.

- Non, je suis pédo-psychologue. De ce fait, je reste plongée dans le bain de l'enfance. Je commence à faire quelques consultations familiales. Je viens de passer libérale à plein temps. Mais assez parlé de moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous faites dans la vie, Remus.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment certain que vous comprendriez l'intitulé de mon emploi. »

Sylvana fut piquée au vif. Était-il en train de douter de ses capacités mentales où évitait-il simplement la question par gêne?

« Je pense pouvoir comprendre si vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites au quotidien. Moi, je fouille dans les pensées de mes patients, et vous?

- Je cherche des solutions à des problèmes.

- C'est un peu vague. Pour quel type de problèmes?

- C'est un peu... compliqué, Sylvana. Je n'ai normalement pas le droit d'en parler.

- Vous travaillez pour le gouvernement? Vous êtes agent secret? » ironisa la jeune femme.

Remus sourit et Sylvana sut qu'elle avait à nouveau gagné. Il était facile de tirer les vers du nez de cet homme-là, l'ironie y parvenait aisément.

- Pas agent secret. Je fais de la recherche, comme un bon rat de bibliothèque. Si vous me permettez la comparaison douteuse, je suis le Mr. Q d'une organisation de sécurité nationale. Vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous en dire plus, ajouta-t-il sérieusement en se tournant vers elle.

- Si il en va de la sécurité nationale... je pourrai me retenir de vous interroger à l'avenir, » lui promit-elle les yeux dans les yeux.

Ils firent encore quelques pas en silence avant que Sylvana, moqueuse ne le relance.

« Mais alors, vous connaissez M! »

Au bout de deux heures d'échange, Sylvana pris congé. Il était déjà 17h et Florian l'attendait à l'école. Remus ne la laissa s'en aller qu'en l'échange d'une promesse : celle d'un autre rendez-vous. Elle lui donna bien plus que ce qu'il désirait, lui glissant dans la main une carte de visite sur laquelle, sous l'intitulé _Sylvana Winblow pédo-psychologue_, on pouvait lire son numéro de téléphone.

Ils se revirent plusieurs fois durant le mois qui suivit. Les coins et recoins des parcs du quartier n'eurent bientôt plus aucun secret pour Remus. Ils visitèrent ensuite les salons de thés, comparant avec délices les éclairs, macarons, viennoiseries et petits gâteaux des uns et des autres. Souvent, Sylvana parlait et Remus l'écoutait. Elle se hasardait parfois à poser l'une ou l'autre question à laquelle il répondait laconiquement. Il n'était par contre pas avare de bons mots et de galanterie, chose que Sylvana dégustait avec autant de plaisir que les pâtisseries qu'ils goutaient à deux. Elle se sentait face à un gentleman qui la courtisait à l'ancienne, et elle adorait ça.

Quelques jours après leur dernière rencontre, alors qu'elle compilait des documents administratifs, Sylvana entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle eut la joie d'entendre la voix de Remus à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Remus, je suis contente de t'entendre. Comment tu vas?

- Je vais très bien. Je voulais te demander une faveur.

- Une faveur? Quelle faveur? interrogea la jeune femme.

- Un petit cinéma à deux pas de chez moi rediffuse Permis de Tuer. J'aimerais te montrer à quoi ressemble le vrai Mr. Q, si tu ne l'as pas encore vu. »

Sylvana hésita. Pas qu'elle ait déjà vu ce film; les sorties étaient plutôt rares pour une mère célibataire. Le problème était bien Florian. Elle ne souhaitait pas l'emmener à ce qu'elle espérait être un rendez-vous galant. Cassandre pourrait peut-être s'en occuper, mais il fallait qu'elles en discutent toutes les deux. Sylvana n'avait, d'ailleurs, toujours pas parlé de sa surprenante rencontre avec sa meilleure amie. Elle profiterait de l'occasion pour le faire.

- Je serais ravie de t'y accompagner, Remus, mais il faut que je m'organise. Est-ce que je peux te téléphoner vendredi pour te le confirmer?

- Non, opposa Remus. Je t'appellerai. Et si ça te convient, je passerai te prendre le soir-même pour aller voir ce film. Ce sera à mon tour de te guider dans des endroits qui ne te sont pas familiers. »

Sylvana acquiesça. Une fois le combiné raccroché, elle téléphona à Cassandre et lui laissa un message concis la suppliant de s'occuper de Florian le vendredi suivant. Son état d'excitation étant trop grand pour continuer à travailler, elle se leva, prit ses clefs et son manteau et sortit flâner. Ce début de mois d'avril était déjà très doux et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle déambula dans les rues commerçantes des environs. Elle en profita pour acheter une tenue dans l'un de ses magasins favoris afin de ressembler à une James Bond Girl lors de la vision du film. Elle espérait voir en Remus plus de Bond que de Q, mais elle en doutait; ses vêtements étaient toujours aussi râpés qu'identiques. En attendant, elle rêvait à son rendez-vous. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se persuadait qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai rendez-vous, un important, un de ceux qui font rentrer chez soi à deux heures du matin les chaussures dans les mains pour ne réveiller personne malgré l'envie de crier son bonheur. C'est donc avec joie qu'elle expliqua à Cassandre, qui l'avait rappelée dans la soirée, pourquoi elle avait besoin de son aide. Elle raconta son étrange rencontre à laquelle Cassandre souleva des doutes mais elle rassura son amie sur les qualités de Remus.

« Parce qu'en plus, il s'appelle Remus? tiqua Cassandre.

- Heu, oui... Pourquoi?

- Rien, rien, ce n'est pas un prénom très courant, c'est tout.

- Sylvana non plus, ce n'est pas très courant. Tu en connais pourtant bien une, » répliqua son amie.

La conversation en resta là. Sylvana eut la confirmation que Florian pourrait passer la nuit chez sa marraine et c'est tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment. Elle aurait bien le temps de s'expliquer plus tard avec Cassandre sur les prénoms particuliers des hommes qui l'attiraient.

Le vendredi soir, après avoir reçu un appel de Remus et confirmé sa disponibilité pour la soirée, Sylvana passa sa nouvelle robe belle à damner Timothy Dalton et se maquilla pour l'occasion. Son ami ne tarda pas à se présenter à sa porte. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de lui tendre le bras :

- Par ici, Miss Bouvier. Le film n'attendra pas!

- Miss Bouvier?

- Oh, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas vu le film. Excuse-moi. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, même si ça ne va pas te gâcher le plaisir.

Sylvana prit ses affaires, claqua la porte derrière elle et emboita le pas de Remus. Ils parlèrent des James Bond qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir. Remus semblait les avoir tous vu quelques années auparavant. Sylvana devait bien avouer son inculture. Elle avait vu un ou deux films avec Sean Connery, mais ses connaissances étaient plus que lacunaires. Remus se fit donc un plaisir de rappeler tout ce que la série pouvait avoir de cliché, de machiste et de vieux jeu, ce qui tira plusieurs sourires à Sylvana. Oui, vraiment, la soirée s'annonçait bien.

Ils prirent place, tous les deux, au milieu de la salle. Deux autres couples étaient présents, mais la séance n'avait pas l'air courue. Sylvana songea que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus propice au rapprochement qu'une salle de cinéma vide et obscure?

Le film commença rapidement. Sylvana fut captivée par l'action qui se déroulait sur le grand écran. Elle comprit bien vite qui était Pam Bouvier et fut rétrospectivement ravie d'avoir été comparée à cette magnifique et forte femme; Remus était terriblement doué pour la complimenter. Bien que son attention fût en grande partie attirée par l'histoire et les effets spéciaux, elle ne pouvait empêcher une partie de son esprit de revenir périodiquement vers Remus. Elle lui lança quelques œillades, mais il semblait absorbé par le film. Elle avait pourtant conscience de sa présence et sentait que, petit à petit et sans qu'elle y fut pour rien, leurs bras et leurs bustes se rapprochaient. Elle en eut d'ailleurs la confirmation lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent et que, gêné, Remus repris ses distances en se levant. Ils sortirent du cinéma en silence, encore plongés dans l'histoire qu'ils venaient de voir. Une fois dehors, la froidure de la nuit tombante eut raison de leur mutisme. Ils échangèrent leurs avis respectifs sur le film et Remus proposa de prolonger la soirée dans un club des environs, ce qu'elle accepta sans trop se forcer.

Ils entrèrent alors dans un bar grunge où un groupe de rock jouait des reprises de Nirvana et de leur tout récent tube _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ alors qu'un public convaincu dansait, criait et applaudissait la performance. Sylvana se sentait décalée dans cet univers un peu sale et bruyant alors que Remus paraissait tout à fait à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'il avait le look adéquat, cheveux gras mis à part, alors que Sylvana était apprêtée et pimpante. Elle entrait avec lui dans un monde inconnu, mais sa gêne fut chassée par la main de Remus qui prit la sienne afin de la guider vers une table libre. Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le loisir de discuter, tant la musique était forte. Sylvana put ainsi l'observer à son aise pendant qu'il regardait le groupe jouer. Elle s'attacha à son visage, à ses cheveux fins, aux cernes sous ses yeux, à ses joues creuses qui lui donnait plus que ses trente ans, à ses lèvres charnues et à ses yeux dorés incroyablement attractifs. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il les tourna vers elle que Sylvana compris qu'elle n'avait pas été d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Elle pivota la tête vers la foule dansant au milieu du bar. Remus prit certainement son geste pour une invitation, puisqu'il se leva et lui prit à nouveau la main – elle ne s'en lassait pas – pour l'entrainer dans la danse. Elle le suivit et tenta quelques pas en rythme. Elle fut rassurée de voir que Remus était aussi mauvais danseur qu'elle et s'amusa à observer les autres couples. Lorsque la musique devint plus lascive, elle se détourna, prête à regagner sa table, mais Remus la retint et s'approcha d'elle, la prenant par la taille et amorçant avec ses jambes un mouvement circulaire. Elle ne fut pas longue à suivre ses pas ni à poser ses bras sur les épaules de son partenaire. Elle regarda ses pieds avec une attention consommée avant d'oser lever le regard vers ce visage qui l'avait tant fascinée quelques instants auparavant. Rapidement, elle retrouva le chemin vers ses yeux, mais ils n'étaient pas tournés vers la scène; ils avaient accroché les siens. Alors, la musique perdit brutalement de son importance et la foule disparu dans un flou artistique. Au milieu de ce bruit et de ce monde, elle se retrouvait seule avec Remus, plus consciente que jamais de l'attraction qu'elle ressentait envers lui et certaine qu'il se battait avec les mêmes pensées qu'elle.

La musique reprit en rapidité, mais ni elle ni lui n'y avaient fait attention. Ils ne revinrent sur terre qu'au moment où Sylvana fut bousculée. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba vers l'arrière, mais les mains de Remus, toujours dans son dos, la soutinrent et l'empêchèrent de rencontrer violemment le sol. Lui rendant son équilibre, Remus approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui glissa quelques mots.

« Faites attention, Pam. J'ai encore besoin de vous pour sauver le monde et cette soirée »

Sylvana profita de la chaleur de son souffle et sourit de la réplique. Décidément, la soirée était placée sous le signe du célèbre agent secret. Elle lui répondit de la même façon, imitant au passage la voix de l'actrice durant les scènes les plus chaudes du film.

« Oh, James! »

Leurs joues se touchaient presque. Le sentir si près était une torture que Sylvana ne pouvait supporter. Elle se tourna doucement vers Remus, qui en fit de même, et avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'embrassa. Les risques pris ces dernières semaines avaient eu un impact plutôt positif sur sa vie. Elle ne voyait donc aucune raison d'arrêter de prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Sylvana se sentit particulièrement heureuse et entière. Elle avait l'impression de réaliser quelque chose qui lui était intimement familier. Comme si ce baiser n'était pas le premier qu'elle échangeait avec Remus. Comme si elle avait toujours connu cet homme. Comme si il s'agissait de leurs retrouvailles. C'était peut-être ça, embrasser son âme-sœur.

* * *

_Ici se termine le premier tiers de cette histoire. Je sais que beaucoup attendaient ce chapitre. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il a pris autant de temps à arriver. Je voulais être sure de moi avant de vous le livrer. Du coup, il a pris de la longueur, comparé aux autres chapitres, mais il en vaut la peine, du moins je l'espère._

_Je tiens à signaler (parce que plusieurs personnes ont tiqué là dessus) que Cassandre est ce qu'on appelle une née-moldue. Voilà pourquoi elle a fait ses primaires dans une école moldue avant de s'envoler pour un pensionnat – Poudlard. En cette fin d'année 80 début d'années 90, le néo-darwinisme est en plein essor, et avec lui les recherches sur les caractères génétiques. Je suis persuadées que ce type de recherche n'est pas limité au monde moldu et que le gène S (pour sorcier) doit avoir été découvert. Voilà qui explique l'attrait de Cassandre pour la généalogie._

_Merci de votre lecture. Je vous invite à laisser une petite marque de votre passage ici en commentant ce chapitre ou l'histoire entière. Je serai ravie de répondre à vos questions ou d'éclaircir certains points qui vous paraissent brumeux. Comme preuve que vos commentaires sont utiles, c'est celui laissé par Anadyomède qui m'a donné le coup de fouet nécessaire pour clore ce chapitre sur lequel je trainais. Le chapitre suivant devait s'appeler _Bonjour, tout va bien_ et serait raconté par Florian qui n'a pas encore vraiment pris la parole jusqu'à présent._

_Les commentaires, c'est encore mieux qu'embrasser Remus Lupin._


	6. Comme tous les matins !

**Comptines sous la Lune**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers appartient à JK Rowling, ainsi que les personnages que vous connaissez. Sylvana, Cassandre et leurs familles sont des êtres libres.

**Merci :** Á **LaPaumée**, **Mihamster** (malheureusement anonyme), **Wizzette**, **« »**(également anonyme), **Mebahiah26**, **kam0**, **Angharrad**, **The Na Na Na H**, **LittleFraise**, **Anadyomède **et **clodina** pour leur lecture et la marque de leur passage qu'elles/ils m'ont laissé. Á ceux qui passent, lisent et ne savent que dire. Á **Lena Zeynom** et **FrankincenseB** pour leur relecture et leur soutien ponctuel ou quotidien.

_« Il y a des choses de l'enfance que seule l'enfance connait. » _(Colum McCann)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Comme tous les matins !**

Florian avait découvert l'existence de Remus durant les grandes vacances. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il avait noté des changements dans l'attitude de sa maman. Elle était gaie, enjouée, parfois pensive, mais presque exclusivement positive. Florian avait égoïstement mis la bonne humeur maternelle sur les excellentes notes qu'il obtenait à l'école, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence après un difficile contrôle de conjugaison; si même un 3/10 n'arrivait pas à le faire gronder – ce en quoi il fut agréablement surpris, se promettant d'en profiter dès que l'occasion se représenterait – alors ce qui faisait sourire Sylvana devait être très important et sans relation avec ses résultats scolaires.

La joie de sa mère était devenue communicative. Cassandre ne venait plus sans un cadeau, si petit soit-il, quand elle leur rendait visite. Et ses apparitions surprises fréquentes enchantaient Florian qui n'avait jamais reçu autant d'autocollants de Dragon Ball Z.

Ce ne fut qu'au début du mois de juillet que le voile du mystère fut levé : la cause de toute cette gaité, c'était l'Amour. Maman avait un amoureux. Cassandre aussi. Florian se sentait perdu. Voilà qu'il perdait l'exclusivité de l'affection que lui portaient sa mère et sa marraine. Tout ça pour des vieux! Enfin, vieux... Kingsley était plutôt cool. Il jouait bien au basket – Florian voyait dans sa grande taille une sorte de triche – connaissait plein de choses sur les dragons – il lui avait assuré en avoir déjà vu un vrai avant que Sylvana ne lui demande d'arrêter de dire des bêtises – et donnait l'espoir fou à Florian d'avoir bientôt un bébé à cajoler – peut-être même serait-il le parrain. Florian tolérait bien l'amoureux de sa marraine. Ils ne vivaient pas sous le même toit, ce qui lui facilitait vraiment la vie. Florian pouvait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, si Kingsley l'ennuyait, et n'en ressortir qu'après son départ.

Les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées avec l'amoureux de sa maman.

Remus n'était pas méchant. Il n'était même pas envahissant. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup – Sylvana s'en chargeait pour deux – faisait d'admirables constructions en Lego, donnait très bien la main lors des promenades, ne rechignait pas à entrer dans des jeux d'enfants, à lire des histoires ou à regarder tout ce qu'il lui indiquait – de la couleur étrange d'une maison aux canards nageants dans le lac. En fait, Remus était quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil.

Et c'était bien ça qui ennuyait Florian.

Il aurait aimé que l'amoureux de sa maman soit méchant. Il aurait pu le détester en toute bonne conscience. Détester Remus le faisait se sentir coupable. Remus n'avait rien fait de mal. Il faisait sourire Sylvana, ce qui était une bonne action, surtout après de mauvaises notes, mais Florian le trouvait un peu trop présent. Depuis le mois de juillet, Remus était là. Toujours là. Un peu trop là. Florian n'avait plus le loisir de profiter de sa maman avec impudence comme il pouvait le faire dans le passé. Il n'osait timidement plus se jeter sur son lit le matin et la couvrir de bisous tout en exigeant un petit déjeuner _à la française_. S'il l'avait fait devant Remus, il aurait eu l'impression de se mettre en scène avec, face à lui, un public impitoyable qui ne lui passerait aucune erreur.

Un samedi matin, à la fin du mois d'août, n'y tenant plus, Florian prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la chambre de sa maman aussi silencieusement qu'un enfant de sept ans en était capable, malgré Remus qui dormait là tous les weekends depuis un mois. A peine était-il entré que Sylvana se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ensommeillés. Elle s'assit à moitié dans son lit et lui tendit les bras, comme elle le faisait toujours quand il venait la réveiller.

- Câlins? suggéra-t-elle.

Florian acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Certaines habitudes pouvaient être conservées, se rassura-t-il pendant que sa maman lui transmettait chaleur et amour dans leur traditionnelle embrassade matinale. Il jeta un rapide regard à Remus qui n'était pas le spectateur attendu. Au contraire, il regardait distraitement ailleurs, le visage un peu rouge.

Lorsque l'étreinte se desserra, Florian se tourna vers lui. Peut-être avait-il trop chaud dans son pyjama. Ou alors, il avait aussi envie d'un câlin, mais n'osait pas le demander. Il avait peut-être oublié les rituels pourtant incontournables quand on est enfant. Après tout, c'était une grande personne sans être un papa. Florian décida qu'il était de son devoir d'apprendre à Remus tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les us et coutumes de la famille Winblow et de l'enfance. La première étape étant le lever, il se plaça face à l'amoureux de sa maman et le regarda fixement.

- Tu veux aussi un câlin?

Sans attendre la réponse, il se pelotonna à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras en posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'adulte. Il y mit fin plus rapidement qu'avec sa maman parce que Remus, lui, piquait et que ça ne rendait pas le câlin aussi agréable. Florian sortit ensuite du lit parental.

- On va manger maintenant? J'ai faim, réclama-t-il

- Oui, mon chéri, répondit Sylvana. Descends déjà, on te rejoint.

Florian partit en courant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa faim de loup avant de l'avoir exprimée. Ce n'est que quand il eut déjà dévalé la moitié des escaliers qu'il entendit sa maman se lever, ouvrir grand la porte de sa chambre et crier.

- N'oublie pas de mettre tes chaussons, tu vas tomber malade si tu continues à courir pieds nus dans toute la maison!

Il rit. Les mamans sont parfois un peu trop... mamans, quand même. Il obtempéra malgré tout à l'injonction, remonta la volée de marches et cavala jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'emparer d'une paire de chaussons verts à l'effigie des Tortues Ninja. Malgré ce petit détour qui avait rogné sur son temps de petit déjeuner, Florian arriva dans la cuisine avant Sylvana et Remus. Il put ainsi sortir tout le matériel indispensable à la préparation d'un vrai petit déjeuner sophistiqué, plein de confitures, de chocolats et de tranches de pain. S'il se souvenait bien de ce que sa maman lui avait raconté, son arrière-grand mère était française et elle avait importé cette merveilleuse tradition sucrée chez les Winblow. Florian n'avait jamais compris comment ses camarades de classe pouvaient démarrer la journée avec des œufs ou du bacon. Rien ne valait une tartine avec du beurre et de la marmelade d'orange... ou des céréales à la rigueur.

Florian ajoutait la dernière touche décorative à sa table quand les deux adultes arrivèrent enfin dans la cuisine. Sylvana s'assit en s'extasiant sur les efforts de Florian. Elle commença à beurrer quelques tranches de pain pendant que Remus faisait chauffer de l'eau pour lethé. Florian ne buvait pas ce breuvage amer, lui préférant une grande tasse de chocolat froid, mais il était content que sa maman ait trouvé un compagnon de thé. Il dévora rapidement la première tartine qu'elle lui avait préparée et s'attaqua plus doucement à la seconde. Sylvana en proposa une à Remus qui la refusa avec un rictus de dégout. Il aimait le thé, mais l'acidité de la marmelade semblait le déranger. Ce n'était pas encore parfait, pensa Florian, mais c'était un bon début.

Pendant qu'ils terminaient leur boisson en s'envoyant des œillades dont Florian se sentait à nouveau exclu, ce dernier demanda à quitter la table et s'en fut dans le salon, pour jouer avec ses Lego. Il construisit une voiture verte avec de grosses roues, puis un château avec le toit bleu et enfin un dragon blanc. Il venait de le terminer quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

- C'est très ressemblant.

Remus avait ce sourire qu'ont les adultes lorsqu'ils sont fiers de leur enfant. Florian avait l'habitude de le voir sur les visages de sa maman ou de sa marraine. Le voir sur le visage de Remus était assez perturbant; pas désagréable, simplement déroutant.

- Comment tu sais à quoi ressemble un vrai dragon? interrogea l'enfant.

- J'en ai vu sur les couvertures de tes livres. Celui-ci ressemble furieusement à celle du _Magicien Merveilleux_, tu ne trouves pas?

Florian se concentra sur sa construction. Remus n'avait pas complètement tort, il était vraiment ressemblant. Florian fut si content de lui qu'il estima ne plus pouvoir faire mieux ce jour-là. Il décida donc que son dragon allait attaquer le château-fort construit quelques instants plus tôt.

Plongé dans son jeu, Florian ne remarqua pas que Sylvana sortait leurs premiers albums photos pour les montrer à Remus. S'il l'avait remarqué, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion de revoir tous ces moments dont il se souvenait avec plus ou moins de netteté ou dont on lui avait tellement parlé qu'il était maintenant persuadé de les avoir réellement vécus. Il aurait alors développé ses talents de conteur pour expliquer tel ou tel détail à son... à Remus. Il adorait regarder les sept albums - un par année - que collectionnait sa maman. Les photos lui permettaient de conserver un lien avec ses grands-parents qu'il ne voyait que trois ou quatre fois par an. Sylvana avait trouvé cela important lorsqu'il était un **petit bébé**. Maintenant, il aimait revoir ce qu'il avait vécu comme il se racontait volontiers des histoires.

Ce n'est que lorsque Remus rit doucement qu'il tourna la tête. Sylvana lui montrait l'album de la première année de Florian. Si Remus riait, c'est qu'ils en étaient à cette horrible photo de lui dans un bain. Pourquoi les parents s'obstinaient-ils à prendre des photos de leur progéniture dans cette pose ridicule? C'était certainement une vengeance pour toutes les nuits blanches de colique.

Florian abandonna son dragon qui vint se fracasser sur la plus haute tour de son château - celle abritant la princesse - pour sauter sur le canapé à droite de sa maman. Il fut accueilli par un "pas les pieds sur le canapé" exaspéré.

- Je peux voir? ânonna-t-il pour la forme.

Sa maman soupira et centra l'album pour que Remus, à sa gauche, et Florian puissent tous les deux voir les différentes images, immobiles sur le papier glacé. Ils passèrent rapidement en revue les différents stades de la petite enfance de Florian. Elle s'attarda sur quelques photos pour s'extasier sur la petitesse de son fils, à l'époque, ce qui exaspéra Florian. Remus, heureusement pour lui, ne fit aucun commentaire de ce genre. Il nota simplement que Sylvana était toujours aussi jolie - ce à quoi elle rougit - et qu'elle changeait souvent de coupe de cheveux. Il exprima d'ailleurs rapidement sa préférence pour celle qu'elle arborait actuellement. Florian était d'accord avec lui : elle était bien plus jolie avec les cheveux lâchés flottant dans son dos.

Le deuxième album s'ouvrit. Florian savait que sa marraine y apparaissait moins, mais Remus semblait l'ignorer.

- C'est parce qu'elle a déménagé, se sentit obligé d'expliquer Florian. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec nous, je grandissais et prenais beaucoup trop de place.

- Ce n'est pas tant toi que tous tes jouets qui prenaient beaucoup de place, l'apostropha Sylvana. Ça n'a d'ailleurs pas beaucoup changé, soupira-t-elle en regardant les Lego abandonnés d'un regard désapprobateur.

- Pas tant que ça. Et puis j'arrête pas de ranger!

- Donc elle a déménagé? interrogea Remus, coupant court à une dispute qui n'aurait pas manqué d'arriver.

- Oui, reprit Sylvana, mais elle n'est pas partie loin. Elle vit à deux rues d'ici. Tu la croiseras certainement demain, elle vient déjeuner avec son petit-ami, un mec sympa mais un peu étrange. Il est d'ailleurs sur les photos les plus récentes, je te le montrerai.

Les images défilèrent. Sylvana pointa du doigt Papy Jack et Mamie Gwenn qui apparaissaient sur les photos de Noël. Il y avait aussi quelques photos de la famille de Cassandre, datant de l'été précédent.

- Tu reconnais Cassandre, à droite.

- Oui, oui. C'est fou, elle ressemble étonnamment à une fille qui était dans mon lycée, intervint Remus.

Sylvana le regarda de biais, attendant une éventuelle justification.

- Une fille bien plus jeune, je ne connaissais même pas son prénom, mais ton amie lui ressemble beaucoup. Bref, conclut-il d'un geste de la main, rien de bien important. Tu continues?

- A côté d'elle, c'est son frère, Justin.

- Il est rigolo, Justin, ajouta Florian.

- Et banquier, ce qui peut aider quand on doit faire un prêt. Il nous a aidés à obtenir celui pour la maison. Il vit à Douvres. Ensuite tu as Jade, la femme de Justin - ils étaient fiancés à l'époque - puis Victoria, leur petite sœur.

- Elle, je l'aime pas beaucoup.

- Elle n'est pas très proche de Cassandre. On la voit rarement, expliqua Sylvana.

- Et les deux personnes derrière, ce sont ses parents? demanda-t-il.

- Sebastian et Melody, oui. Je les considère un peu comme ma famille. J'allais souvent chez eux quand j'étais petite, au point qu'ils ont envisagé de me donner un double des clés de leur maison pour que je n'attende pas dehors quand Cassie revenait de pension pour les vacances.

- Je ne vous savais pas amies à ce point, s'étonna Remus.

- Amies, sœurs, voisines, on est un peut tout cela en même temps. Ça fait dix-huit ans qu'on se connaît. On s'est rencontré en primaire et on est très vite devenues amies. Depuis le temps, je la connais par cœur. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une seule chose que je ne sache pas sur elle. On a toujours partagé tous nos secrets, les confidences comme les bêtises.

Florian s'empara de l'album que Sylvana avait délaissé pour raconter ses souvenirs de petite fille à Remus et en profita pour revoir les photos de sa marraine. Il cherchait à chaque fois quelque chose de magique sur ces images, mais il n'y avait jamais rien vu d'extraordinaire. Peut-être que les personnes magiques se cachaient toujours derrière des masques de normalité pour cacher leur secret. Il se promit de poser la question à sa marraine le lendemain.

La journée se déroula tranquillement. L'après-midi, Remus proposa d'aller au parc et Florian emmena son ballon de football pour jouer avec quelques amis qui y venait régulièrement. Remus joua dans son équipe, mais il était très mauvais car il ne connaissait presque pas les règles du jeu, malgré de très bons réflexes. Leur équipe perdit cinq à neuf et Florian râla un peu pour la forme quand ils rentrèrent. Le soir, pourtant, du fond de son lit, il pensa que cette journée avait été plutôt chouette et que Remus gagnait peut-être à être connu et apprécié.

Le lendemain, Florian reprit l'habitude d'aller réveiller sa maman avant de descendre. Il voulait profiter un peu d'elle tôt le matin, car il savait qu'elle et Remus seraient très occupés le reste de la matinée. Elle avait invité Cassandre et Kingsley pour le diner afin de leur présenter son homme, et voulait mettre les petits plats dans les grands. Florian avait protesté devant ce déploiement d'adultes, argumentant que si chacun avait le droit d'inviter son amoureux, lui aussi voulait inviter la sienne. Sylvana avait donc téléphoné aux parents de Joan et l'avait invitée à passer la journée en leur compagnie. Florian en était très satisfait.

Il passa sa matinée à lui préparer un collage avec des fleurs, des feuilles et des cailloux qu'il avait collecté au parc la veille. Il y mit plein de couleurs et soigna sa présentation jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui semble impeccable. Il voulu rajouter une touche de rose – les filles aiment le rose, c'est bien connu – avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait jeté tous les marqueurs, crayons et pastels de cette couleur trop peu masculine. Tant pis, il n'y aurait pas de rose. Florian ne pensait pas qu'une fille qui joue au foot s'en offusquerait.

Florian aimait dessiner. Il ne savait pas s'il était doué, mais ça lui plaisait beaucoup d'assembler les choses, de tracer sur le papier des formes reconnaissables et de les colorer avec des couleurs inappropriées. Il était très heureux quand son entourage le félicitait pour la vraisemblance de ses dessins et en offrait régulièrement aux personnes qu'il aimait. Sylvana en avait des caisses entières qu'ils triaient une fois par an en jetant les moins bonnes œuvres du jeune artiste. Elle lui disait souvent qu'il possédait un regard qui n'appartenait qu'à lui pour repeindre ce qui l'entourait parce qu'il aimait observer leurs albums photos pendant des heures. Florian n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que sa maman voulait dire, mais il avait poliment acquiescé.

Il recréait de très beaux paysages, des arbres majestueux, des fleurs délicates et des dragons terrifiants. Ses bonshommes, par contre, avaient toujours l'air un peu figés. Sylvana l'avait inscrit à un cours de dessin pour qu'il affirme son talent et il y avait appris une multitude de techniques. Le collage était la dernière qu'il avait découverte et il ne jurait plus que par ça depuis, en confectionnant pour chaque nouvelle opportunité qui se présentait. Cela pouvait être après la vision d'un dessin animé en particulier – il avait fait un magnifique montage sur Nicky Larson dernièrement – la découverte d'une nouvelle matière, un anniversaire, le début d'un nouveau mois ou une fête calendaire. Aujourd'hui, il voyait Joan pour la première fois depuis près de deux mois et l'occasion était trop belle.

Quand il lui sembla que son travail était achevé, il demanda à sa maman s'il pouvait regarder la télévision. La réponse fut sans appel.

- Seulement quand tu auras rangé tout ton matériel de dessin. Tu as mis des morceaux de papier partout! le prévint sa mère en jetant un coup d'œil à la table sur laquelle il avait travaillé. Je ne suis pas ta bonne et je ne veux pas passer derrière toi pour ranger à ta place, surtout que tu ne retrouves jamais rien quand je range.

Florian soupira, visiblement exaspéré, mais s'exécuta. Il avait à peine entamé son rangement que la porte sonna. Il courut l'ouvrir, négligeant au passage la tâche que s a maman lui avait confiée et se jeta dans les bras de sa marraine qui arrivait avec Kingsley.

- Bonjour Florian! le salua-t-il.

- Bonjour, bonjour, lui répondit Florian. Maman, cria-t-il, Marraine est là! Et Kingsley aussi!

- Entrez, entrez, s'exclama-t-elle de la cuisine. On n'a pas encore complètement fini de cuisiner. Florian, ajouta-t-elle, tu les conduis au salon et tu leur offres à boire?

Florian s'exécuta et conduisit ses invités, en parfait gentleman, comme le lui avait montré Remus. Il avait expressément évité de ranger ses collages et sa marraine s'extasia un instant sur ceux-ci avant de l'aider à rendre la place nette. Pendant qu'ils s'activaient, Florian se pencha vers sa marraine d'un air conspirateur.

- Marraine, je peux te poser une question... secrète devant Kingsley? Je veux dire, il est comme toi ou comme maman?

- Comme moi, Florian, comme moi.

Florian jaugea l'homme du regard. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment que Kingsley soit sorcier. Tous les africains n'étaient-ils pas un peu chaman, comme il l'avait vu dans un documentaire sur l'Afrique?

- Bon, alors, je voulais savoir, continua l'enfant, comment tu fais pour cacher la magie?

Cassandre sourit et s'apprêta à lui répondre quand Sylvana et Remus entrèrent dans la pièce. Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu et elle marmonna, un peu trop sèchement au goût de Florian

- Plus tard, plus tard.

Sylvana vint embrasser ses invités et se tourna vers Remus avec la ferme intention de les présenter.

- Remus, je te présente Cassandre Bach, ma meilleure amie et la marraine de Florian; et son ami, Kingsley Shaklebolt. Cassandre, Kingsley, voici Remus...

- Lupin, termina Cassandre à sa place.

Sylvana perdit son sourire, comme son amie avant elle. Florian s'assit sur le canapé dans sa position préférée pour regarder les films d'action – les jambes croisées et le haut du corps tiré vers l'avant – pressentant une discussion passionnante.

- Vous vous connaissez? Questionna Sylvana.

- Vaguement, répondit Cassandre. On était dans le même pensionnat. Il faisait partie d'un groupe très populaire à l'époque. Tout le monde connaissait Remus Lupin et ses amis.

Elle se tourna vers Remus qui semblait très mal à l'aise. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Par contre, ajouta-t-elle, la réciproque n'est pas forcement vraie avec un sourire crispé. J'étais beaucoup plus jeune et pas vraiment au centre de l'attention générale. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, Remus.

- Oh, si! la contredit Sylvana avec un sourire plus détendu que l'atmosphère. On regardait les photos, hier, et tu lui rappelais quelqu'un. Personne n'oublie ton joli minois, Cassie.

Cassandre dévisagea Remus comme si elle voulait vérifier qu'il n'allait pas mentir. Elle regardait parfois Florian de la même façon, surtout quand il avait fait une bêtise.

Pour couper court à l'interrogatoire que Cassandre n'allait pas manquer de démarrer, Kingsley s'assit. Tout le monde l'imita, sauf Sylvana qui partit chercher à boire, après un regard chargé de reproches à Florian qui avait oublié sa mission. Elle revint avec une carafe de jus de fruits dans une main et cinq verres dans l'autre. Quand tout fut déposé sur la table, elle servit l'assemblée en commençant par son fils.

- Alors, comme ça, tu étais populaire, relança-elle, avec une clin d'œil pour Remus. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. En fait, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes années d'école, ni de tes amis.

Remus ne semblait pas avoir envie d'en discuter. Florian, qui s'était levé et adorait les histoires, le pressa, autant physiquement qu'oralement, de leur raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait quand il était adolescent. Il pressentait que le récit serait passionnant.

- Bien, bien, le calma Remus, je raconte. Mais seulement si tu promets d'être sage et de ne pas m'interrompre!

L'enfant promit avec un grand sourire, prit son jus de fruits, une paille et se rassit sur son fauteuil, l'attention toute tournée vers le conteur.

- C'est un peu loin, tout ça, alors vous excuserez le manque de détails, d'accord?

Tous acquiescèrent.

- J'avais trois amis à l'école. Les meilleurs du monde. On s'était baptisé les Maraudeurs, car on passait nos nuits à arpenter les couloirs du collège malgré le couvre-feu. On était tous pensionnaires, dans la même année et dans la même chambre. Il y avait James, Sirius, Peter et moi. Ce n'est pas qu'on était vraiment populaires, mais on faisait pas mal de bêtises. Du coup, tout le monde savait plus ou moins qui on était.

Remus se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire. Il était question d'amitié, de professeurs, de cours, d'aventures, de batailles de polochons et de beaucoup, beaucoup de rires.

- Et nous avons quitté l'école en nous promettant de nous revoir aussi souvent que possible. Bien sûr, ce n'était plus pareil, mais on est restés très unis...

Remus semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il s'interrompit. Ce fut Sylvana qui le relança en posant la question qui brulait les lèvres de Florian.

- Tu les revois encore?

Remus reprit l'expression de malaise qu'il avait affiché au début de son récit.

- James est mort dans un attentat, avec sa femme. Leur maison a explosé. Seul leur fils a survécu.

Sylvana ouvrit la bouche, surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se pencha légèrement vers Rémus, comme pour le soulager par sa présence physique, mais retint son geste. Elle avait visiblement l'habitude d'écouter, pas celle d'agir.

Cassandre et Kingsley conversaient par regard et Florian ne comprenait pas grand chose. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il pensait juste : il s'assit à côté de Remus et le serra contre lui, volant, sans le savoir, au secours de sa maman, incapable de réagir. L'adulte se laissa faire.

- L'ETA? questionna finalement Sylvana.

Remus hocha lentement la tête, en silence.

- Et Sirius? continua-t-elle.

- Il était à l'origine de l'attentat.

Le silence fut encore plus lourd, si c'était possible.

- Et Peter? termina-elle, appréhendant une réponse encore pire que les précédentes.

- Tué par Sirius alors qu'il tentait de l'arrêter.

Cassandre et Kingsley joignirent leurs mains pour s'accrocher l'un à l'autre.

- Je suis désolée, souffla Sylvana. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne pensais pas... Enfin, je ne savais pas que tu avais vécu autant de... Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé... Pardon.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura Remus. Ce n'est pas un souvenir agréable, mais ça fait dix ans, maintenant. Je suis passé outre. C'est un peu grâce à toi, d'ailleurs.

Il lui sourit en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Kingsley et Cassandre entrelacèrent leurs doigts comme pour ne pas être en reste dans ce moment amoureux. Florian trouvait que ça ressemblait à un mauvais film romantique. Après un dernier silence, il demanda enfin:

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange?

Cassandre rit doucement et Sylvana se leva pour surveiller son four. Kingsley se pencha vers Florian pour le taquiner sur son ventre sans fond. Très opportunément, quelqu'un sonna à la porte à ce moment-là. Florian courut, comme à son habitude, pour l'ouvrir et tomba sur Joan et sa maman.

- Maman, Joan est arrivée!

- Fais-la entrer, cria une nouvelle fois Sylvana de la cuisine dont elle jaillit un instant plus tard.

Pendant que la maman de Joan s'excusait de son retard, Florian conduisit son amoureuse dans le salon, lui prenant un verre de jus de fruits au passage, et lui donna son collage.

- Tiens, j'ai fait ça pour toi ce matin.

Il savait que Joan aimait les cadeaux. D'après sa maman, toutes les filles aimaient les cadeaux. Ce que Florian aimait, c'était ce que qu'elle lui rendait quand elle en recevait un. Elle lui offrait un baiser. Pas un sur la bouche, grand dieu non. Les adultes faisaient ça – Sylvana et Remus, Cassandre et Kingsley – mais Florian ne le ferait pas avant... au moins trente ans. Il recevait parcimonieusement les doux baisers de Joan sur les joues et s'en accommodait très bien, profitant de chacune des occasions qui lui étaient offertes.

Pendant cet intermède fort à propos, les adultes s'étaient déplacés vers la grande table de la salle à manger autour de laquelle Sylvana se pressait pour installer ici une assiette, là un couvert, ailleurs un verre. Florian et Joan s'installèrent en bout de table, comme ils le faisaient toujours quand ils étaient à deux, et commencèrent à jouer avec leurs fourchettes. Celle de Joan avait été emprisonnée au milieu de son assiette par le terrible Capitaine Couteau et le brave Fourchette-Pan démarrait un duel avec son ennemi de toujours pour la délivrer quand le repas fut servi. Les couverts reprirent aussitôt leur fonction première et les deux enfants dévorèrent littéralement ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Puis, ils délaissèrent les adultes qui abordaient des sujets ennuyeux et incompréhensibles pour jouer dans la chambre de Florian. Leur imagination débordante ne leur fit prendre conscience du temps qui était passé qu'au moment où la maman de Joan vint la rechercher. Florian et elle protestèrent haut et fort qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt, mais rien n'y fit : Joan dut rentrer chez elle avec la promesse de revenir le voir très, très, très vite.

Quelques heures plus tard, Florian se retrouvait dans son lit, rompu par la journée intense qu'il avait vécu. Il ne doutait pas qu'il se souviendrait encore longtemps du weekend qu'il avait passé.

* * *

_Là, il va falloir que je m'excuse. Je n'ai eu de cesse de repousser au lendemain l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'ai d'abord fait cinq versions alpha avant de trouver que tout était très mauvais (surtout mon angle de vue). J'ai ensuite essayé de me mettre dans la peau d'un enfant de 7 ans, ce qui est remarquablement compliqué quand on en a presque vingt de plus, je me suis ensuite aperçue que, malgré les longueurs que prenait le chapitre, je n'arrivais pas à y mettre tous les éléments que je voulais voir aborder, d'où une grande frustration. Rajoutez à cela un déménagement, une vie à reconstruire et un changement de travail et vous pourrez peut-être me pardonner._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, sachez que cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée. Point du tout. J'accouche simplement dans la douleur et le travail est toujours long et difficile. Je reviendrai (bientôt?) avec la suite. Je dois retrouver mes notes pour le chapitre suivant dans un de mes cartons pas encore déballé et vous l'écrire._

_Des questions? Des avis à partager? Des cris de protestation? Des mots d'amour? C'est possible, désormais, grâce aux commentaires! Usez-en, abusez-en, c'est toujours agréable de savoir son travail suivi._

_Les commentaires, c'est mieux qu'un après-midi entier avec Joan (dixit Florian)._


End file.
